


Red

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Oral Sex, Peking Opera AU, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing claims Yifan with his lips, red, swollen and glistening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written because of Yixing's Old Nine Gates trailer and Bunny (mostly because of Bunny). Unbeta'd and unedited.

  
The silk feels smooth beneath his fingertips, the deep blue shade of the robe scattered around them giving off a darker indigo colour as the dim light of the lantern illuminates their surroundings and bounces off the clothing. Yifan's fingers clench onto the soft fabric, momentarily forgetting the earful that he will surely receive from Yixing for doing so later on, his eyes half-lidded, fighting to keep them open to watch the younger swallow him inch by inch, his shaft disappearing into the actor's mouth with ease. He wishes for there to be more light inside the room, the lone lantern placed by the entrance of Yixing's room not enough for the General to appreciate the way the actor's lips stretch around his manhood, the skillfully painted red on his lips for his performance earlier smearing onto Yifan's length, marking the General his. But he continues to watch, keeping his eyes as wide as possible to take every detail in, from the beads of sweat forming on Yixing's forehead, the black paint framing his face slowly melting with the white and pink makeup dominating his face. Yifan wants to rip his clothes off of his body, the thick material of his uniform not helpful against the heat coming from his nether regions spreading across his body, Yixing's actions always effective in crushing his composure, breaking down the tough barrier the General created with a simple curve of his lips.

Yifan feels the actor's tongue dip into the slit at the tip his cock, stopping the pre-ejaculate from dribbling down his length before sucking it into his mouth. The groan that slips past his lips is feral, his voice deep and gravelly as he tries to say the younger's name, the actor's name coming out incoherent and broken as Yixing pushes his head further down, taking he general's length completely into his mouth. Yifan's hand flies to the younger's head, fingers threading through curly brown hair, silky and smooth against his rough digits. His hips have a life of their own, bucking up to push his cock deeper into the wet warmth that's slowly driving him to wit's end. The General leans back until he is resting against the wall, allowing him to move his body easier without having to use his other hand to support him, joining his hand on Yixing's head to push the younger further down, a smile spreading across his lips when he hears the actor gag, the sound breaking the series of moans the other has been producing. But Yixing quickly adjusts, getting used to the length being shoved down his throat. Yifan can see that the younger's body is slowly weakening, his knees turning gelid and barely able to keep him up, his ass still enticingly swaying even as he finds himself having a hard time to keep his body moving.

The General feels his cock twitch when the younger's hand, colder than usual, comes in contact with his testicles, fondling them until the wrinkled skin stretches and the elder can feel it turn heavy. Yifan's eyes rake the porcelain skin of Yixing's back, finding only two bruises on the pale canvas, the ones he left behind the last time he met with the actor. He wants to leave more marks and create a mirror image of the one on Yixing's front that the General created minutes ago before the younger dropped to his knees to pleasure the taller male.

Even if he wants to stop, he can't, not when Yixing moans against his girth, the sound shooting from the source up to his spine, his brain going haywire as his body becomes more sensitive with nothing but the actor's mouth and hand. He wants to do the same for Yixing, wants to open his mouth and welcome the other's length into it, wants to pull the younger's orgasm with nothing but his lips pumping it out of the other. But all he is capable of at the moment is to meet Yixing halfway, push his cock deeper than is possible and maybe what the actor will allow. However, his mind is addled, unable to think clearly with his climax inching up on him, feeling his release being sucked out of him by the younger.

His body eventually gives up, reaching his peak with a violent shudder, a breathy whisper of Yixing's name falling from his lips as his head makes contact with the wall, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Yixing doesn't stop moving his mouth up and down the elder's length, even after the General shoots his ejaculate down the actor's throat, the sticky fluid filling the younger's mouth as he continues to milk the taller male empty.

Yifan leans completely against the wall, boneless and satiated, eyes blinking as he moves in and out of consciousness, his orgasm draining the energy from his body. With his eyes in slits, he watches as Yixing pulls himself up, the General's juices and his own drool dripping down his neck, swiping it with the back of his hand before licking up from his wrist to the tips of his fingers. The taller takes note of the mess of red paint over Yixing's lips, his makeup smudged, kohl running down his eyelids and his hair a mess from their sexual acts. But Yifan's eyes are drawn somewhere else, away from the debauched state his lover is in. He cannot mistake it for something else, the glint of desire in Yixing's eyes is something he is already well-accustomed with, but it always manages to stir up his insides and excite him once more even if he just had his fill of pleasure.

Yixing moves closer, crawling towards the General, his hands moving slowly from the edges of the elder's thick jacket up to the collars, the navy blue colour of Yifan's uniform complimenting the actor's complexion even more. Yixing bites the General's chin, Yifan grunting because of the contact. The elder can feel Yixing's swollen lips against his skin as the actor smiles, the plump flesh wet and glistening with the mixture of saliva and cum. Yixing rubs the tip of his nose on the elder's jawline, nipping at the skin below the taller male's jaw, kissing the skin pulled taut over the angle of the General's mandible until he reaches Yifan's ear. The taller male shivers when the actor breathes close to him, the younger exhaling the hot air directly into the General's ear. Yixing playfully licks at the outer shell of Yifan's ear, enjoying the hand gripping tightly at his waist whenever he does it. The heat radiating from Yixing's body rouses the General, but what makes blood pool on his private parts is the younger whispering to him, "We're not yet done, _General."_  



End file.
